A Crazy but Interesting Life
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Hao planned to just enjoying his life this time, and being reborn as twins, Hao took his twin with him. That's when his life turned into a crazy but interesting one.
1. Reborn

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>Thought Dreams/ Event from the past_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn<strong>

* * *

><p>The first sight he saw when he opened his eyes was a bunch of Leaf Shikigamis were heading his way and with the intention to kill him, he sighed quietly as he materialized his Guardian Spirit and burned all the Leaf Shikigamis, then he make his Guardian Spirit to lift him up from the ground.<p>

"Hao!" A loud enraged yell, that was loud enough to make his ears ringing, rang immediately as a new wave of Leaf Shikigamis were launched at him, which then burned to nothing by the fire from Spirit of Fire.

_Typical Asakura_, Hao thought in boredom as he hovering in the air above them, _I knew they would want to kill me right after I was born_.

"Shiragami! Shigaraki!" A man with long black hair wearing a glasses commanded his Raccoon and Fox Shikigamis to attack Hao, but Hao merely threw them away by hitting them with a single swing of his Spirit Of Fire's arm.

"We have to kill him!" An elderly man shout out in rage as he sent yet another wave of Leaf Shikigamis to kill Hao.

Hao sighed in his head, _This will never end, well . . . at least not before they ran out of Furyoku_, he thought as he just hovering in his spot and protecting himself against the attacks being sent to him, _Hurry up, Yoh_.

_Hao is waiting for something_, An elderly woman thought to herself, or so she thought because Hao had heard it all, _But what . . . ?_ As if answering the elder woman's thought, a woman, who was laying on top of a futon, screamed out in pain.

"Keiko?!" The elder woman yelled in shock and went to her.

The elder man gasped and looked at Hao, "What did you do to her?!" He demanded, assuming Hao was the cause of Keiko's scream of pain.

"Not now, Yohmei!" The elder woman snapped at him as she pushed him away with her cane, "Another baby is coming out! Keiko is having twins!".

"What?!" The man looked at his Mother-in-law, "Is that true, Mother?!".

_'What Kino said is certainly true, Mikihisa.'_ Hao answered calmly using his telepathic ability from his spot, not moving an inch at all, he looked at Keiko with half lidded eyes, not because he want to act cool or anything, but because he was sleepy since he had just being reborn and had to use his Power immediately. _'My Twin would be born soon'_.

Kino helped Keiko to give birth again and after a long time passed, which was actually only 5 minutes in reality but felt like eternity for Yohmei and Mikihisa, who were too shocked by the fact that Keiko was giving birth again until they forgot that Hao was still there, the second baby was born. The cry of the second baby pulled Yohmei out of his shocked state and looked at Hao, he saw that Hao was looking at the baby in Kino's hands and know that Hao was wanting to take the second child as well. He growled and send a few Leaf Shikigamis to kill the second baby, so that Hao wouldn't be able to get his hand on the baby, even though it's hurting his heart to have to kill an innocent baby, but it's better than to have their second newborn baby being in the control of Hao.

"Father! What are you-!?" Mikihisa yelled at his Father-in-law as he looked at his second Son in horror, but his words cut off when he saw Hao on the Spirit of Fire appeared in front of the baby and Kino in a flash before burning all of the Leaf Shikigamis in an instant. _What a speed, even though he is only a baby_, He thought in shock, but relieved that his second baby didn't die from the attack earlier.

_'I'm taking him with me.'_ Hao told them telepathically before disappearing in a burst of flame along with the baby in Kino's hands.

"My . . . sons . . ." Keiko whispered weakly as she stared at the empty spot in between Kino's hands which was where the second baby was at earlier, her eyes started watering and she cried in sadness for her loss.

Mikihisa walked to her and caress her cheek, silently comforting his crying wife.

XXXXX

_That was a close call_, Hao thought as he flew in the night sky in Spirit of Fire's left hand, his Little Brother was in the Spirit's other hand, _Late by a second and I would lose Yoh already_. He sighed in relief as he felt Yoh's calming presence near him, _I wouldn't forgive myself if I lose Yoh because I couldn't protect him_.

He opened his eyes a slit and looked at his Little Brother's sleeping form, Yoh had fell asleep as soon as they were next to each other, as if he subconsciously know that he was with his twin and there's no need to worry about anything anymore. He smiled softly and losed his eyes again, he was glad that he has his twin with him, he wasn't about to let himself losing Yoh again.

_'Take us to Hokkaido, in front of Haruyama Luna's house, Spirit of Fire.'_ He commanded his Guardian Spirit, earning a soft rumble in response, before letting himself entering the Dream Land as well.

XXXXX

In the front yard of a Shrine in the forest of Hokkaido, a woman with a long Black silky hair and a pair of Black eyes was chatting with a man with a long Dark Brown hair and a pair of Emerald Green eyes.

"Thank you for your help in cleansing our home, Miko-sama." The man said politely with a bow of his head and upper body.

The Miko bowed her head, "You're welcome, Ibaraki-san, but I merely doing my Duty as a Miko." She said politely to the man, since the man was the mayor of the small village near her Shrine.

The man laughed, "Please, just call me Yuuya, Miko-sama, we are childhood friends after all." He said with a grin.

The Miko chuckled, "Then the same could be said to you, Yuuya." She said with an amused smile, "Even if I'm a Miko, you can just call me Luna, my friend".

The man nodded, "Then I will take my leave now." He said as he pat Luna's shoulder, "Thank you again, Luna." With that, the man walked out of the Shrine and into the road that will take him to the village just at the South of the Shrine.

Luna sighed softly after the man was out of her sight, "Today is a long day as well, right, Suiryu-sama?" She asked as she looked at the sky.

A soft chuckle answered her words, _"Sure it is, my Miko."_ Suiryu answered calmly as her voice echoed all around Luna, but only Luna who could hear it, for she was the Deity's Miko, _"You can go home now, you deserve it, Luna. I will protect the Shrine while you are away and inform you if you have a visitor"_.

Luna closed her eyes and bowed to the Shrine, "Very well, I will take my leave, Suiryu-sama." She said and turned to leave, but her step halted when she heard Suiryu said something else.

_"You've got a surprise in front of your house, Luna. Have fun!"_

"Eh?" Luna blinked as she looked back towards the Shrine, but the Deity didn't say anything else, so she continued walking to her home, a small house not too far from the Shrine, only a bit in the West side of the Shrine. _What kind of surprise await me?_ Luna thought as she walked, and when she passed the gate to her traditional house, her eyes widened in shock.

Some times, Suiryu, the Deity of The Lake, will tell her if she had something or someone searching for her, and Luna would go to fetch them. This time though, when she was told that she had got a surprise in front of her house, she thought that it was a gift from the Deity to her. Certainly, she really had gotten surprised, but even more, she was shocked by what she had got in front of her house.

There, being placed carefully in front of her house was two babies, sleeping soundly next to each others. Luna sighed and walked to the babies, she looked at their faces and know right away that the babies were Twins. "What kind of parents would throw away their babies?" She said as she picked them up into her arms, "A baby is a gift from the Gods, why would they throw these babies out?".

_"It is a mystery even to me, my Miko. Although, regarding these babies, I know the reason why they are in front of your house."_ Suiryu answered her before the door to her house opened, _"Now, come inside, I will explain everything"_.

"Understood, Suiryu-sama." Luna answered before entering her house.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Hao : New Story again . . .<p>

Froim : I will do as I please, as long as I will finished the stories.

Yoh : Review Please ^ ^


	2. Relaxing Together

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>Thought Dreams/ Event from the past_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p><strong>Relaxing Together<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1987) The next day . . .<strong>

Hao woke up to a smell of something sweet, "Ah, you are awake." A voice commented from above him, his eyes wandered up to see who it was and saw a woman with Black hair and Black eyes, the woman smiled at him, "Your eyes are aware of what you see, that means you must be Hao".

_'You must be Luna then?'_ Hao asked telepathically.

The woman nodded, "I am." She answered, "Suiryu-sama had explained everything to me about you and your Twin".

Hao yawned, _'I see. We will be in your care from now on, thank you for your cooperation.'_ He answered sleepily.

"You're welcome, I always want to have a child anyway. I'm glad that you and Suiryu-sama grant me this wish." Luna answered with a chuckle, "Can I ask your Twin's name? Or should I name him?".

Hao looked at Luna, _'His name is Yoh.'_ He answered before looking around him, only to panicking a bit when he didn't see his Twin, _'Where is he?'_ He asked with a forced calmness in his voice.

"In here." Luna answered as she stood up so Yoh, who was in her hands and drinking from a bottle filled with White liquid, could be seen by Hao, "He woke up crying due to his hunger and his cry woke me up, I'm feeding him with some Milk at the moment".

Hao's stomach rumbled at the mention of Milk, _'Seems like I'm hungry too.'_ Hao said telepathically with a blush, causing Luna to chuckle in amusement at the cute sight.

XXXXX

**(1987) 6 months later . . .**

"Ah, Yoh refused to eat." Luna said in confusion when Yoh looked away from the porridge filled spoon she offered him, the porridge was the one made specially for babies of course. She looked at the baby beside the one she tried to feed, "Hao, what's wrong with Yoh?" She asked in confusion.

Hao looked at Luna as he sucked from his Milk bottle before looking at Yoh, _'Otouto?'_ He asked through their Twin Link, he couldn't read Yoh's mind because Yoh subconsciously build a Mind Barrier, but in exchange of that, he had a Twin Link with Yoh so they could talk from mind to mind.

Yoh couldn't talk yet, well in his mind since even Hao couldn't make his current body to talk yet, so he sent an Image as an answer.

Hao blinked when he received the image and chuckled, _'Yoh wants his food to taste like an Orange.'_ He told Luna telepathically since he was a Telepath and has Reishi, he could speak to whoever he want through their minds and read their minds if they didn't protect them. In Luna's case, Hao could speak telepathically but he couldn't read what was going on in Luna's mind, she had the protection of Suiryu The Deity of The Lake.

"An Orange tasted porridge?" Luna asked in bewilderment as she stared at Yoh with blinking eyes, Yoh chirped happily in answer.

XXXXX

**(1988) A year after Luna found Hao and Yoh . . .**

"Hao, you have to finish your breakfast." Luna said sternly from beside him while feeding Yoh, who sat on her lap.

Hao crossed his arms, _'No.'_ He said firmly.

"Hao, eat it." Luna said again with a frown, Yoh caught Luna's hand when she accidentally pulled the spoon away from Yoh's mouth when she talked to Hao, she looked down to Yoh and let Yoh to eat his Orange and Milk tasted Oatmeal.

Hao scowled, _'No.'_ He said stubbornly.

Luna sighed, "Hao, it's the same Oatmeal, with milk like usual." She said in frustration.

Hao looked away, _'You forget the Strawberry pieces.'_ He said sulkily.

Luna face palmed, "I already told you that the Strawberry ran out everywhere." She said exasperatedly.

Hao's scowl turned into a pout before he halfheartedly eating his Oatmeal by himself, since he could eat by himself already thanks to his past memories.

XXXXX

**(1988) One and a half years after Luna found the Twins . . .**

Luna looked at Hao with a raised eyebrow, the toddler was staring intently at the wall across from where he was sitting on the floor of the Shrine where Luna worked as a Miko. _What is he staring at?_ She thought in confusion before gasping when Hao suddenly start crawling to the direction of the wall he had been staring at.

Hao grinned and chuckled in childish way when he managed to crawl halfway to his goal, he was proud of himself that he could crawl already, but he halted in place when he heard Yoh's cry. He looked behind to see Yoh was crying while looking at Hao with a pair of big and teary eyes with Luna checking over him, he figured that Yoh had managed to crawl a few steps but then fell, so he was crying in shock and pain.

Luna looked up when Hao crawled back to her and Yoh, she saw that Hao and Yoh had a staring contest before Yoh's cry become louder. Then Hao pat Yoh's head, Yoh's cry subsided before Yoh wiped his eyes with his tiny fists, and as Luna was watching in confusion about what was happening, Yoh and Hao then crawled together to the direction Hao took off earlier.

"Aw! How cute!" A female voice make her looked up to see a woman with Dark Green hair and Turquoise eyes standing at the doorway of her Shrine, "Your Sons are learning to crawl together! How cute!" She sweat dropped when Hao looked at her sharply before showing his tongue at her and took off with Yoh again.

Luna chuckled and stood up, "Welcome, Mizuki." She said warmly as she walked to the woman, "What can I help you with, my friend?".

"Ah, I just come here to visit you and have a chat, Luna." Mizuki answered with a smile.

Luna nodded and looked at Hao and Yoh to tell them that she will be in the Inner room, a room where she would have a talk with her clients, only to see the two toddlers were sleeping soundly next to each other near the wall Hao had been staring at earlier.

"How cute!" Mizuki squealed quietly at the cute sight while Luna chuckled in response.

XXXXX

**(1989) 2 years after Luna took the Twins in . . .**

Hao was wearing a determined expression again, and he was staring at the wall across from him again. Luna noticed this as she looked up from her talisman papers, she had been working on them, _What is he planning now?_ She thought in amusement, she also noticed that Yoh was also wearing the same expression. A second later, the two suddenly stood up and began walking, not crawling again, to the said wall.

Luna chuckled, _I see, they are planning to walk to the wall across from them_, she thought in amusement. She saw that Hao was the fastest, not a surprise since he had his memories of his First and Second lifes, but Yoh was not too far behind because he was a fast learner.

Hao touched the wall and turned to Yoh with a peace sign, "I win!" He said with a smirk.

Yoh pouted, "Moo, I lost to you, why is it you always so fast." He complained before yelping when he suddenly fall.

"Yoh!" Hao yelped and rushing to his fallen Brother, Luna arrived a second later, "What's wrong?" He asked in worry and he looked over Yoh to see if Yoh had injured himself when he fell.

"I don't know." Yoh said in confusion, "I felt as if my left foot caught on some . . ." He trailed off when he looked at his left leg.

Hao and Luna followed his lead and saw Yoh's left leg, only to see a small Oni snickering beside his leg, telling them that the Oni was the cause of Yoh's fall.

**_Pik!_**

Hao had a vein mark on his head and he caught the small Oni with his bare hands, he walked to a window and threw the Oni out while yelling, "Die! You stupid Oni!" He the huffed while clapping his hands like he was cleaning some dust from his hand.

Luna sweat dropped and shook her head while Yoh only laughed cheerfully, he was already used with Hao's antics when it concerned him.

XXXXX

**(1990) 3 years after Luna took the Twins in . . .**

"Thank you very much." Luna said to the Postman.

"You're welcome." The Postman answered with a bow before leaving the gate of Luna's house.

Luna closed the gate and entered her house only to find Hao and Yoh already waiting there, with their eyes looking at Luna expectantly. Luna chuckled and offered the package to Yoh, "Here, the reading book you want." She explained.

"Yay!" Yoh exclaimed happily as he accepted the package, he then looked at Hao, "Let's go, Nii-chan! You promised you will teach me how to read and write!".

Hao chuckled and nodded, "Let's go to our room then." He said warmly as he offered his hand for Yoh to take, Yoh took the offered hand and they walked to their bedroom together.

XXXXX

**(1991) 4 years after the Twins arrived in Luna's house . . .**

"Nii-chan, look!" Hao looked up from the novel he was reading to see Yoh barging into the Living Room with a book in his hand, "I did it!" He showed the book to Hao.

Hao looked at the book and smiled when he saw that Yoh finally could make a writing that was enough to be readable, he ruffled Yoh's head, "Good work, just need to work a bit more and your writing would be more clear to see." He said warmly to his Little Brother, "Why don't you take a break and have some warm milk with me?".

Yoh squealed in happiness and hugged Hao tightly, "I would love to, Nii-chan!" He exclaimed before releasing Hao to run into the kitchen.

Hao shook his head fondly and followed after Yoh in a more leisure pace.

XXXXX

**(1992) 5 years after the Twins arrived . . .**

"Preschool?" Hao and Yoh asked together as they looked at Luna.

Luna nodded, "Yes, it's time for you to enter the Preschool." She repeated her words.

"Me too?" Hao asked with a scowl, "There's no need for me to enter a school again".

"You still need to, or people would find it suspicious." Luna said sternly as she take a bite of her toast.

Hao's scowl deepened and he opened his mouth to protest but Yoh stopped him by slipping his hand to Hao's, Hao looked at Yoh and was attacked by Yoh's Puppy Dog Eyes right away. "Yoh?" Hao asked in confusion as to why Yoh suddenly attacked him with his Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Please enter the Pre School with me." Yoh said with with a cute pout while his Puppy Dog Eyes were still on Hao, "I won't want to go alone".

Hao's scowl disappeared and he was melted by the cute sight, he nodded in defeat, "Okay." He said softly, Yoh beamed him with his brightest grin right away.

XXXXX

**(1993) 6 years after the Twins arrived . . .**

"Hey, wake up!" Hao woke up with a yawn and looked up to see who was waking him up, he saw a girl with short Green hair that turned Brown at the tips and a pair of Turquoise eyes looking down at him, "Come on, Hao, you and Yoh need to get down soon or you will late for class".

Hao sighed and stood up, "I hate school." He said and shook Yoh, who had been sleeping beside him, to wake him up.

"Hmm, five more minutes . . ." Yoh mumbled in his sleep.

"No, since I already awoke, you have to wake up as well, Yoh." Hao said sternly, "We will late for class".

Yoh moaned and sat up, he rubbed his eyes sleepily and cutely before looking around, "Huh? We aren't at home?" He asked in confusion.

"No, silly." The girl giggled, "You and Hao had fallen asleep at the school roof, now let's get to class".

"Sure, Mia." Yoh answered and stood up, he look at Hao and raised an eyebrow, "Hao?".

Hao smirked, "Nah, I'm skipping, you two go in." He said as he waved them away with his hand and flopped back in his previous position.

Yoh gasped, "You cheater! You said I had to wake up but you are going to back to sleep!" He yelled when he was dragged away by Mia, their normal human friend, the only one who knew about their ability to see Spirits but didn't shun them away like the others, the one that Hao respected for her kind personality.

Hao laughed, _'I already know the lessons, Otouto, you are the one who need to go to school, I only come along to make sure there's no suspicion arise.'_ He explained to his Twin.

_'Cheater!'_ Was Yoh's only answer.

XXXXX

**(1994) 7 years after the Twins arrived . . .**

"Ah, I failed." Yoh said in disappointment when he couldn't summon a Leaf Shikigami.

Hao walked over to Yoh and pat his head, "It's alright." He said with a smile, "You are still new in this, I'm sure you will be able to summon Shikigami soon, you are a fast learner after all".

Yoh smiled at Hao and nodded, he then looked down to the Brown colored leaf sitting on a rock in front of him and concentrated to summon a Shikigami again. He sent his Furyoku into the leaf, but instead of forming a Shikigami, smoke was flowing out of the leaf. "Again." Yoh groaned in frustration as he failed yet again.

Hao chuckled and shook his head, "Be patient." He advised calmly and walked to his previous spot and continued his push-up.

Yoh sighed, "I will." He said slowly and tried again.

XXXXX

**(1995) 8 years after the twins arrived . . .**

"Uwaa!" Yoh yelped when the water ball between his hands exploded and the water drop hit him in the face, "Bleh, I couldn't keep it in a Ball shape".

Hao shook his head, "Maybe you put too much Furyoku inside?" He suggested as he walked over, "You see, if you put too much Furyoku, the shape will shake and the water ball will explode." He explained as he gave him an example by doing as he said.

"Then, I need to control the flow of my Furyoku?" Yoh asked curiously, "Ah, I want to mastered this soon so I could learn how to walk on the water surface like you." He said with a pout.

"Don't rush things." Hao reminded him patiently, "Patient is the Key, and Insistence is the Way." He said and stood back to watch Yoh trained to lift a water ball without touching.

XXXXX

**(1996) About 9 years after the Twins arrived . . .**

"Yoh! Take care of the smaller ones!" Luna commanded as she and Hao fight against a bunch of bigger Onis, it's near New Year, so people's wishes attracted Oni even more than usual, Luna brought Hao and Yoh with her to hunt down the Onis.

"Yes, Mom!" Yoh answered as he pulled out his Bokutou (Wooden Sword), "Let's go, Matamune!".

"Yes, Yoh-sama." The Nekomata answered calmly as he turned into Hitodama, Hao finally had found Matamune and gone to contacted his old friend and explain everything to him, the Cat then chose to follow Hao again. At the moment though, Hao lend Matamune to Yoh since Yoh was still hasn't found his Guardian Spirit yet.

"Onigoroshi!" Yoh exclaimed as he pushed Matamune's Hitodama into his Bokutou, a big Golden sword Oversoul appeared in his hand and he fought against the smaller Onis.

"Spirit of Fire!" Hao yelled when he saw Luna nearly got attacked from behind, Spirit of Fire responded immediately and stabbed the Oni with it's clawed hand.

"Thanks, Hao!" Luna said to him before focusing at the Onis ahead of her, "Tsubaki!" The big Hawk Shikigami responded to the commanded and flew through the bodies of the Onis, it's body had been made as sharp as knife after all.

"Time to eat, Spirit of Fire." Hao said coldly, the Spirit of Fire caught one of the Oni and eat it before it's size growing bigger, then the Spirit of Fire caught another Oni and eat it as well and so on. Spirit of Fire grew from eating Spirit, but since Hao couldn't let his Spirit Partner, since his Guardian Spirit now was Matamune, to eat human Spirit, he let the Spirit of Fire to eat Onis instead, so it's two birds with one stone. Hao looked around and noticed that a few bigger Onis heading his way, he pulled out two human shaped papers and threw it to the approaching Onis, "Kiki, Chikou." Two big Shikigami, just like his Zenki and Kouki in the past, appeared, but instead of one Red and one Blue, one of them was Green (Kiki) and the other was Brown (Chikou), each of them was carrying a big Lance.

"Onii-chan is so strong!" Yoh said happily as he cut an Oni in half, then he went to another smaller sized Oni.

"I have years of experience, Yoh." Hao answered calmly and continued his attack.

"You are strong as well, Yoh." Luna commented as she take a break, her Furyoku was not as much as Hao's or Yoh's, "You surpassed me in just two years after you started training".

"Because I'm his teacher, Mom." Hao said proudly as he watched Yoh destroyed the smaller Onis while he let his Shikigamis and Spirit of Fire to kill and eat the bigger ones.

"Maybe I should ask you to train me as well." Luna joked with a smile.

Hao grinned, "I would gladly train you as well, if you want to." He winked at his adopted Mother.

XXXXX

**(May 12th, 1997) 10 years after Hao and Yoh were born . . .**

Hao woke up with a yawn, he sat up and stretched himself before looking at his side to wake Yoh up, only to find that Yoh wasn't on the bed anymore. He blinked and dressed himself before walking downstairs to the Dinning Room, he smiled when he saw Yoh already sat on his usual seat with Luna across from him. "Good morning, Yoh, Mom." Hao said before he sat down beside Yoh.

"Morning, Hao-niichan!" Yoh said cheerfully as he hugged Hao and began snuggling immediately.

Hao chuckled and pat Yoh's head, Yoh always like to snuggle to Hao whenever he get the chance. "You are more snuggling than usual, Otouto." He commented with a warm smile.

Luna chuckled, "It's because today is your Birthday, Hao." She reminded him, "You know that Yoh always clinging to you when it your Birthday".

Hao blinked, "Right, today is our Birthday." He said in realization, "I forgot".

Yoh pulled away, "You forgot our Birthday?" He asked with a pout, "Why are you always forgetting our Birthday?".

Hao shook his head, "Not always." He said innocently, "I remember it last year".

Yoh raised both of his arms, "But only last year! You forgot the other 9 years!" He complained with a cute pout.

Luna clapped her hands, "Alright, as amusing it is to watch you bickering with each other, it's time for breakfast." She said softly, "We will have breakfast and go to Tokyo later today".

"Tokyo?" Hao and Yoh asked at the same time, Yoh already snuggling back to Hao.

Luna nodded, "Yes." She confirmed, "We are going to Tokyo today, we will go to the Amusement Park to celebrate your 10th Birthday".

Hao smiled and Yoh grinned, "Yeah!" Both said in high spirit.

Luna smiled back and clapped her hands, "Itadakimasu (A prayer you said before you eat)." She said.

"Itadakimasu." Hao and Yoh said as well and they began to eat, they were having Curry Rice today, a special breakfast they have when it's the Twin's Birthday.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Review Please :)<p> 


	3. An Ice Demon Fox

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>Thought Dreams/ Event from the past_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p><strong>An Ice Demon Fox<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yoh, are you sure you are going to be alright by yourself?" Hao repeated his question for the umpteenth times that day as Luna was tugging at him, but he refused to go just yet and grabbed the door's frame so Luna couldn't pull him away from Yoh.<p>

It's time for the two of them to go to do some exorcism Luna was requested the other day, but since Hao thought the level would be too high for Luna and the place was so far away from their home, he offered to help her out. On the day they should go though, Hao's worrywart side came out and he didn't want to leave Yoh's side without making sure Yoh would be alright by himself, since Yoh need to watch over the Shrine in case someone would come and need help. It's the first time they will be separated for more than an hour, so Hao was even more reluctant to left Yoh by himself, he would need Matamune as well, so Yoh would be really alone by himself.

Yoh chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I will be fine." He assured Hao with a warm smile, "It's not like you haven't train me to protect myself, there's no need for you to worry about me".

Hao sighed and pulled Yoh into a hug, "I'm going to miss you, Otouto." He said softly with his forehead pressed against Yoh's.

Yoh's eyes softened, "I'm going to miss you as well, Hao-niichan." He said warmly and pulled apart, "Now, you better go before the client wait for you too long".

"That's right, come on." Luna said and dragged Hao away from Yoh, Yoh waved at them with a smile on his face, Hao bit his lower lip and waved back at Yoh. He didn't want to be away from Yoh, but duty called first, or so Luna and Yoh told him, he was used to do as he pleased in his First and Second life.

"Spirit of Fire." Hao called softly and his Spirit Partner materialized before him, he looked at Luna, "Let's go." He said as Spirit of Fire lowered it's hand so they could climbed up, after he and Luna climbed up to the Spirit's hand, he looked back at Yoh, who automatically waved at him, "You sure you will be fine?" He asked again with a worried face.

Yoh laughed, "I will be fine." He answered with a grin, "Take care, Mom, Nii-chan!".

"We are going, Yoh." Luna said with a smile.

"Be careful, Otouto." Hao said with a pout, he was worried sick about leaving Yoh by himself, "We will go now, see you".

"See you!" Yoh answered cheerfully before Spirit of Fire took off to the direction of Osaka, where Luna's client was living at.

Yoh sighed once the Spirit of Fire was out of view, he turned around and get dressed into his Apprentice Kimono before heading out to the Shrine. Even though he was an apprentice, the people wouldn't hesitate to ask for Yoh's help since he and Hao had become quite famous for their strength, they know that Yoh would do the job just fine.

One thing that he love about the village they were in was the fact that the people were as bad as those in big city, the people were humble and wouldn't shunned them for their unusual ability. The same couldn't be said to the people from big city though, just like the ones in their school in the city, they would avoiding Hao and Yoh as if they were parasite, and as much as Hao didn't want to kill anymore, they would never fail to make the Fire Shaman angry.

The truth was Hao didn't care if they shunned him or anything, but Hao got really angry around people like that was because they would shunned Yoh and bad talking him, he was angry because they hurt his Brother's feeling. Yoh knew this and tried to tell Hao that he was alright, but Hao didn't want to listen and would often scowling every time he heard someone bad talking Yoh just because he was a Shaman.

When Yoh arrived at the Shrine, he saw that no one was around, so he just walked in and decided to make some talismans and Shikigami papers rather than doing nothing. But even after he finished doing all that, no one was coming into the Shrine, and he was bored out of his mind.

_"Child."_ An echoing voice startled Yoh, he looked around and didn't see who was calling him.

"Who are you?" Yoh asked curiously as he still looking around.

_"I'm Suiryu, The Deity of The Lake."_ The voice answered.

"Suiryu-sama?!" Yoh asked in surprise, no one was ever heard of Suiryu's voice before, aside from Luna since she was her Miko.

_"Yes."_ Suiryu answered with a chuckle, _"I see that you are bored, child. Do you want to do something else?"_.

Yoh nodded his head by habit, "Yes, I want to play in the forest." He answered with a sheepish smile.

"I see." Suiryu answered, "Well, you can go if you want, I will inform you if you are needed here".

"Really?!" Yoh jumped up from his sitting position and bowed to the Sacred Room inside the Shrine, Luna said that the room was dedicate for Suiryu if she ever want to rest in the Shrine and for them to bowed at to show their respect to the Deity, "Thank you very much!" He said and running off from the Shrine, he dimly heard the Deity's chuckle when he ran out, but he didn't mind it so much and heading for the forest.

Yoh love the forest around his home, Hao said that it's because Yoh had a strong affinity with the Nature, just like Hao. He would come to the forest as often as he could, whether it's to train or just to relaxing himself, and he would enjoyed it the most when Hao would go with him to the forest.

"Speaking of Hao . . . what's Nii-chan is doing now, I wonder? I bet he's sulking right now, since I'm not there with him." Yoh talked to himself as he arrived at the small lake near his home, not the Lake where Suiryu lived, but a smaller one where people would often go to simply enjoy the scenery.

XXXXX

"Hatchi!" Hao sneezed after they landed just outside of Osaka, to avoid the people's suspicion, they decided to land outside the city and then walking to the appointed place where they would meet with the client.

"Ah, someone's talking about you." Luna said with a chuckle.

"I bet it's Yoh." Hao answered with a pout and crossed his arms, "Let's hurry up and finish this job, the sooner we done, the sooner we get back to Yoh".

Luna chuckled again, "Aah, I'm seeing a 1000 years old Shaman sulking~" She said in sing-song to tease Hao, "Sulking because he couldn't be with his Baby Brother~".

"Shut it." Hao grumbled and went back to sulking with a scowl on his face, Luna only laughed in response.

XXXXX

Yoh was looking at his reflection in the water when he felt it, a presence of something approaching him, he looked up to see what was approaching him and was surprised when he saw a Spirit of a big Ninetails Fox. He was surprised because . . . First, the Fox didn't make a single sound when it walked to him. Second, the color of the Fox was pure white, as white as a snow. Third, the Fox eyes was Golden, making it looked like a wolf than a fox. And last, the Fox was walking on the water surface like him.

"Hello!" Yoh greeted the Fox cheerfully with a grin since he didn't feel any negative aura from the Fox.

The Fox glowed a Bluish White light before it's form changed into a more or less 10 years old looking girl wearing a Black colored Yukata with White Obi, completed with a pair of White colored Fox ears on top of her head, 9 White colored Fox tails behind her back, and sharp finger nails. "Hello!" The Fox girl greeted him back with equally cheerful voice and big grin.

"Wow, I knew you are not just a normal Fox Spirit, but to think you are a Shape Shifter." Yoh commented in awe.

"More like I'm a Spirit of a Ninetails Demon Fox." The girl answered with a chuckle, "You are Asakura Yoh, right? Oh, no, you are Haruyama Yoh now. I'm Kugou, Nice to meet you." The Fox girl offered her hand to Yoh.

Yoh accepted the offered hand, "How do you know my name?" He asked curiously.

Kugou laughed cheerfully at the question, "Well, you and Hao are famous among us, Demon Spirits who are in good relationship with Suiryu The Deity, so of course I would know your name." She grinned at Yoh, "I heard that you are here by yourself, so I come here to see what kind of boy you are and keep you company, since Suiryu said that you are bored".

Yoh was grinning widely when he heard that, "Then, are you going to play with me?" He asked excitedly.

Kugou smiled and flicked Yoh's nose, "Better than that." She answered, "I like you, boy, so I will become your Guardian Spirit, how do you like it?".

Yoh tackled the Fox girl into a hug, making them fell to the water, "I would love it!" He exclaimed happily as soon as they surfaced, "Finally! I got my own Guardian Spirit!".

Kugou laughed at his reaction and pat Yoh's head, "Why don't we play 20 Questions? We still need to get to know each other, don't you think?" She asked with a big grin.

Yoh nodded vigorously, "Then, first question!" He exclaimed as he sat on the water surface, "I like Orange! What color do you like?!".

Kugou laughed at Yoh's enthusiasm and answered the question, that game was the start of their beautiful friendship.

XXXXX

Hao yawned as he and Luna arrived back at their home late in the night that day, he and Luna had managed to help the Spirit haunting their client's farm to cross over and don their job in one day, "Sleepy?" Luna asked with a tired smile.

Hao nodded, "Yeah." He answered and headed for his and Yoh's room, "I wanna go and be with Yoh now, Good Night, Mom".

"Good Night." Luna answered as she locked the door before heading for her own room as well.

Hao opened the door to his and Yoh's room, only to get a surprise of his life when he saw a big Ninetails Fox Spirit sleeping beside Yoh, on the opposite from Hao's side of the bed, with his sleeping Brother hugging the Fox.

"What?" Hao asked himself with blinking eyes and a rush of emotion washing over him, with Jealous as the most strongest feeling he felt.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review<p> 


	4. Let's Go Traveling! LONDON!

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_hought/ __D__reams/ __E__vent from the past_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

_[__Voice from the past__]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

_"__Dialogue in English"_

**E****mphasis**

**_D_****_angerous tone_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's Go Traveling! LONDON!<em>**

* * *

><p>"Explain." Was what Yoh heard first thing in the morning.<p>

Yoh sat up and looked at Hao, who was sitting on his bed while pointing at something behind Yoh with a pout on his face. "What?" Yoh asked with a blink as he looked behind him to see Kugou, in Ninetails Fox form, stood up on all four and yawned, "Oh." He turned back to Hao and shot him a very big grin, "She is Kugou, my Guardian Spirit!" He said cheerfully.

Hao pouted more at Yoh, "She stole you from me." He grumbled unhappily.

"Oh please." Yoh chuckled before he tackled Hao into a hug, making them fell to the bed, "There's nothing and no one in this world that could make me love them more than you".

"What about Orange?" Hao countered with narrowed eyes.

Yoh laughed, "Are you jealous at an Orange?" He asked as he nuzzling his face to Hao's neck, "Don't be silly, I may love Orange, but I love you more".

Hao sighed and leaned his head on top of Yoh's, "I lose you once, I don't want to lose you again." He whispered softly as he closed his eyes, the memory of his Second life filling his mind.

Yoh sat up and frowned at Hao, "I don't remember what happened, but you shouldn't think about it anymore." He said sternly.

Hao sat up and looked at Yoh, he opened his mouth to say that he couldn't help but remember it when a chuckle reached his ears. He looked at the Fox to see that the Fox had turned into a girl with nine Fox tails, "What?" He demanded, he forgot that the Fox was there.

"Nah, it's just so cute to see a 1000 years old Onmyouji get along with his Baby Brother so well." Kugou answered with a grin, "I couldn't help but compared this scene with the you from 1000 years ago." She shook her head while shrugging, "The composed Asakura Hao from the past now had changed into an easily pouting brat- kya!" She jumped to avoided a fireball that was suddenly shot at her.

Hao growled, "Say that again and I will feed you to Spirit of Fire." He threatened.

Kugou grinned, "You can't do that." She said cheekily, "I'm stronger than your Spirit of Fire, don't you know that I'm a God Class Spirit?".

"I know." Hao grumbled as he stood up, "Let's go, Yoh, I'm hungry".

"I want Orange Pancake!" Yoh said cheerfully as he jumped from the bed and changed his Night Yukata to a daily one, Hao did the same while Kugou looked away from them.

"Good Morning." Luna greeted them when they arrived downstairs.

"Morning." Hao and Yoh answered together.

"Hello there!" Kugou greeted cheerfully.

Luna blinked, "Who is she?" She asked as she looked at Kugou.

"Her name is Kugou, my Guardian Spirit." Yoh told her before sniffing the air, "Hm, it's smell nice, what are you making, Mom?".

"I heard what you said, so I'm making Pancake now." Luna answered with a warm smile.

"Yay! Pancake!" Yoh cheered and dragged Hao to the Dinning table and sat down on his usual spot, Hao sat down beside Yoh before Yoh started snuggling at Hao.

Luna finished making Breakfast and they ate together, "Mom." Hao said after a few moment, "I and Yoh will go for a while".

"Where to?" Luna asked curiously.

Yoh grinned, "Hao-niichan said that he would take me to see the world when I have my own Guardian Spirit!" He explained cheerfully, "I have Kugou now, so we are going to traveling around the world!".

Luna smiled and nodded, "Alright, when are you going to go?" She asked calmly.

"As soon as Yoh find a medium for Kugou and could perform an Oversoul." Hao answered.

"Oh, I already got the medium and could perform an Oversoul." Yoh answered cheerfully, "I was kind of bored yesterday, so while waiting for you to come home, I trained with Kugou".

Hao smiled, "Then we could go today." He said with a nod.

Luna pouted, "Well, I would get lonely without you here." She then grinned, "So, before you go, let's go buy some mobile phones so we could still talk to each other during your traveling".

And thus, after Hao and Yoh finished packing whatever they need and want to bring with them, they went to buy a mobile phone for each of them and Luna. "You understand how to use them, right?" Luna asked after they got out of the shop.

"Yup, it's easy enough." Hao and Yoh answered together as they exchange numbers with each other and then with Luna, "We are off!".

"Be careful." Luna waved at them before the twins run off to an empty alleyway.

"Ready?" Hao asked Yoh as he offered a hand.

"Yup." Yoh answered and accepted the hand before they were engulfed with fire, and the next thing they know, they had arrived in an empty alley of a city in the middle of a heavy rain, "What the?!".

"We arrived at a wrong time it seems." Hao commented as he held Yoh's hand in his left hand before walking out of the alley.

"Nee, Nii-chan." Yoh called as he looked around, "If you can teleport, why didn't you use it yesterday? And where are we?".

"Luna has a weak heart. If I use teleportation, it would be dangerous for her." Hao answered softly, "And we are in London, let's find a hotel first".

"Do you have the money?" Yoh asked in surprise.

Hao smirked, "Of course, you can say that I'm one of the richest people in the world, this is my Third life anyway." He said smugly, "Just leave everything to me".

"That's my Nii-chan!" Yoh said cheerfully.

Hao grinned and held Yoh's hand, "Don't let go, it's dangerous for children here, we have to stay together, alright?" He asked seriously, Yoh nodded in answer, "Good." He said and led the way.

They arrived in the hotel and Hao went to the receptionist, _"Hello Little Boy, is there something that I can help you with?"_ The woman behind the counter asked.

Hao's eyebrow twitched, _I'm not little_, he thought in his head with a scowl on his face before sighing, _Oh well, my body is that of a small kid anyway._ _"Is there a Single room available?"_ Hao asked calmly.

The woman blinked, _"Where's your parent, boy?"_ She asked in confusion.

Hao glared at her, _"Is renting a room need to have a parent with me?"_ He demanded angrily, _"I have the money so just prepare the room"_.

The woman frowned, _"You didn't steal the money, did you?"_ She asked suspiciously.

Hao bristled and nearly yelled at the woman but Yoh placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Yoh to see his Brother was smiling at him, _'Let me talk to her.'_ Yoh told him telepathically, he sighed and nodded.

Yoh looked up at the woman and smiled, _"Miss, our parents are away in a business trip, they told us to stay in a hotel for a few days until they return."_ He lied to the woman, _"Could you please tell us if there's a Single room that we could rent? Mom gave us the money, so don't worry."_ He then sent a cute pout at her, _"Or you don't believe me?"_ He asked with quivering lips.

The woman gasped at the cute sight, _"No, no! Of course I believe you!"_ She then began typing, _"There's a room available at the 3__rd__ floor, please tell me your name and how long you do you want to rent the room"_.

_"__Haruyama Hao and Haruyama Yoh."_ Hao answered right away, _"We will rent the room for 2 __nights__"_.

_"__Alright."_ The woman said and looked at Hao, _"It's __1__50.000 Dollar__*__for two __nights__"_.

**(*AN : I don't know how much it would cost actually, so I just pick a number and get done with it)**

Hao reached into his bag and pulled out a wallet, he pulled a debit card and gave it to her, the woman took it and a few seconds later she looked at Hao again, _"Your parent told you the PIN, right?"_ Hao nodded, _"Good, can you climbed up the counter so you can enter it?"_ He smirked and jumped onto the counter, earning a gasp of shock from the woman, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, _"Oh, right, type the PIN here."_ She turned the device around so he could type it, so he did and waited for her to finish what she was doing. _"Okay, here is your debit card and the key to your room. The room number 65 at 3__rd__ floor near the escalator."_ She handed him the key and the card, Hao took them and jumped off the counter.

He put the card back into his wallet before putting the said walled into his bag, "Let's go, Yoh." He said to his Brother, Yoh grinned and took Hao's hand again before they walked to their room. They got to the front of the room and Hao unlocked it, they entered the room then Hao locked the door again. "Let's have a bath first, or we could catch a cold." Hao suggested.

"Can we have bubble bath?!" Yoh asked excitedly.

Hao chuckled and nodded, "Bubble bath with fragrance." He replied with a fond smile, "Go and prepare it, I will prepare us clean clothes".

"Okay!" Yoh said with a big grin and went to the bathroom right away.

After they have their bath, in which Yoh decided to think it fun to splash Hao with water, which ended up creating a big mess in the bathroom after a war of water splash, Hao and Yoh decided to go around the town to see what was there in London. Thankfully, the rain had stopped even though the sky was still covered in grey clouds.

"Nii-chan! I want that Orange shape candy!" Yoh cried out as soon as he saw a candy store.

Hao merely chuckled and nodded, they went to the store and bought the candy before going around the town again. "Yoh, do you hungry?" Hao asked after a few hours or walking around.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Yoh said in agreement, before someone bumped into them, "Ouch!".

"Yoh, are you alright?" Hao asked in worry before noticing that his bag had disappeared, he gasped and turned around, _"Thief!"_ He yelled in anger and gave a chase right away. Indeed, the man who had bumped into them had taken Hao's bag with him.

Yoh saw Hao ran after the thief and followed suit, Hao was annoyed that a child's body, no matter how old the soul inside, was still a child's body, he had a hard time chasing after the thief. It's not like he cared about what was inside his bag, he could always replace them easily, it's just Hao was a prideful and stubborn person, he would never let someone took something from him and get away with it. Normally, he would burned the man already, but he didn't want to do something that would get his location known to those who heard about the him 500 years ago and want to kill him in this time around.

_'__Nii-chan! There's a corner ahead, let's split up and caught him in the middle!'_ Yoh said telepathically after reading the city's geological lay out using some Earth manipulation technique that Hao taught him once, he also sent the lay out to Hao through his mind.

_'__He would most likely attack you later, so I will go, you keep chasing him from behind.'_ Hao sent back and turned around into the alleyway on his right side and teleported to the other end of the alleyway ahead of the thief.

He waited until he could hear the man's running footsteps before he ran out of the alleyway and blocked the man's way, and just as he predicted, the man throw a kick at him to get him out of the man's way. He jumped to avoid the kick and aim his own kick to the man, he kicked the man's face and successfully making him stumbled back, Yoh then use that chance to sliding tackle the man which causing the man to fell to the hard ground.

Hao marched to the man and snatched back his bag, _"This is mine!"_ He snarled angrily at the man.

The man growled and pulled something from his pocket, he then pointed the item, which turned out to be a pocket knife, to Hao in a threatening manner, _"Give it to me."_ He demanded with a hiss.

Hao raised an eyebrow and raised a hand, ready to make an Oversoul to knock the man unconscious, when a blur of something went passed him from behind and kicked the knife away from the thief. That something turned out to be a green haired man wearing a mantle and a detective hat, the green haired man then kicked the thief straight at the stomach, making the thief thrown backwards and stay still on the spot he landed.

The green haired man turned to them, _"Are you two alright, Kids?"_ He asked in friendly tone.

Hao scowled and looked away, _"Don't call me a kid."_ He said with a huff before looking at the man in the eyes, _"And for your information, I can beat him up easily, so don't expect- Oof!"_ He yelped when Yoh elbowed him, "What?" He asked in annoyance to his Little Brother.

"He helped us, even though it was unneeded, we still have to at least thank him." Yoh said sternly before smiling at the man, _"Thank you for helping us, Sir!"_ He said cheerfully.

The man smiled, _"You're welcome."_ He answered before looking at Hao, _"How would you be able to beat him, Boy?"_ He asked curiously.

_"__Don't you know already? You are a Shaman."_ Hao answered with a scowl, annoyed that Yoh elbowed him like that, no matter how much he love his Little Brother, it's still annoying when Yoh scolded him for nothing.

The man raised an eyebrow, _"Ah, so you can fight with your power already."_ He commented before smiling in Fatherly way, or maybe in Fatherly way because Hao and Yoh didn't raised by a Father, _"But it would be bad if you use your Shaman power against normal human, you will only make them fear you"_.

_"_Hao-niichan_ is just too hot tempered!"_ Yoh said cheerfully.

The man tensed when he heard the name of Hao, _"You, are you Hao?"_ The man asked seriously as he looked at Hao intensely, _"The Hao?"_.

Hao crossed his arms, _"What if I am? Want to kill me?"_ He demanded as he pulled Yoh away from the man.

Yoh looked at Hao in confusion, "Why would he want to kill you?" He asked as he pointed at the man, "Do you have a bad relationship with this man?".

"It's nothing, Yoh." Hao said as he looked away, he still didn't tell Yoh what he did in his past life.

"It's not nothing." The man said in Japanese, surprising the Twins. They looked at him with wide eyes, Yoh because the man know about Hao, Hao because he didn't want for the man to tell Yoh about it, "The one you called as Big Brother here." He said to Yoh as he gestured to Hao, "Had killed many people 500 years ago in his efford to build Shaman only Kingdom." He then glared at Hao, "If you still going to do it, I'm going to kill you here and now".

Hao growled and glared back at the man, a Detective named Liam Diethel by the information he gathered from the man's mind, "Listen here, Liam." He snarled, "You better keep your damn- Ow!" He yelped again when Yoh elbowed him yet again and glared at his Little Brother, "What was that for?!".

Yoh crossed his arms and was looking at Hao sternly, "So, you hide the fact that you killed people in your past life, Hao?" He demanded.

Hao gulped, with Yoh calling him by name without addition –niichan would mean one thing only, Yoh was mad at him. "Uh, yes." He said nervously and took a step back when Yoh narrowed his eyes at him, Yoh was scary as hell when he was angry, and Hao would never want to be the receiving end of Yoh's anger. He had foolishly make that mistake in the past, and for him, once was enough, he had no intention of doing anything to make Yoh angry at him ever again.

He forgot that Yoh **really hate** to be kept in the dark.

"So, you hid the fact that you killed people in your past life." Yoh then gave Hao that scary smile of his, which creating an illusion of growling Dragon behind him for more effect, and stepped closer to Hao, "Tell me then, **_WHAT ELSE_** that you hide from me?".

Hao took a step back again, "Hopefully nothing." He said fearfully, forgetting the fact that Liam was standing nearby and was watching them with surprise and interest that the Hao he heard about was afraid of his own Little Brother.

"Oh, hopefully?" Yoh asked sweetly, "That's mean you still have something that you **_WISH_** to tell me before someone do the job, don't you?".

"No . . . Yoh." He lowered his head and looked up at Yoh like a little boy got scolded by his parents, "I mean . . . I was planning to tell you that, but after you are older . . .".

"You know better than to think like that, **_My Dear Brother_**." Yoh said with a sweet smile, but that dark aura was still behind him.

"But you don't remember it." Hao protested weakly with a pout, "If I told you before you are ready, there's a possibility that you will get a real bad headache and lose all your memory instead of remembering, I don't want that . . .".

Finally, the dark aura behind Yoh disappeared and he sighed, "You could warn me first, tell me that you had done something in your past life that I won't like but couldn't tell me until I'm old enough, or something." He said before crossing his arms and looked away from Hao.

"Yoh?" Hao asked as he reached a hand to take Yoh's hand, Yoh looked away from him, "Yoh, please." He said with desperation, the younger was still didn't look at him. He pouted in disappointment before, after he heard Liam chuckled, glaring daggers at the man, "I blame you for this." He hissed angrily.

"It's your own fault, Hao, not him." Yoh said coldly, making Hao flinched and pouted again.

"Alright, alright." Liam said with a chuckled, "I'm guessing that you won't kill anymore for Yoh's sake, correct?".

Hao nodded, "I just want to enjoy my life together with Yoh this time, that stupid goal I had last time was pointless anyway." He said sulkily.

"That was indeed stupid and crazy." Liam agreed, "Well, since you don't plan on doing it anymore, why don't I treat you something as an apology for causing you Brothers to have a fight?".

Yoh looked at Liam, "It's not you who caused it, you simply saying the truth, it's Nii-chan's fault for keeping me in the dark." He said before giving Hao a cute pout, "Tell me everything one day, or I will never forgive you".

"Hai~ (Yes)" Hao said in a mix of defeat and relief.

"Well, since you already offered, Liam-san." Yoh said as he looked at Liam again, with a grin this time, "I want to try Yorkshire Pudding!".

Liam smiled, "Let's go then, but before that . . ." He then looked to where the thief had fallen unconscious earlier, only to find it empty, he sighed, "He got away . . .".

"Just ignore it then." Hao said simply, "Some other people would get him anyway".

"How would you know that?" Liam asked skeptically.

Hao grinned, "Because placed a small Shikigami inside his hat." He answered cheekily, "When he steal something else, the Shikigami will make a really loud noise and attracted people's attention right away".

"Cut with the talking!" Yoh said with a pout, "I'm hungry!" He then dragged Hao, "Let's eat something first before we go to get the Yorkshire Pudding!".

Liam chuckled as he watched the once intimidating and deadly Shaman, according to the story being passed down from his Ancestors, now acting like a normal kid and being dragged along by his hyper Little Brother. He shook his head in wonderment, wondering how his normal day turned out like this, before following after the Twins.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review ^ ^<p> 


End file.
